pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb World Tour
From Summer Belongs To You brings you Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Seasons Phineas And Ferb World Tour Phineas And Ferb Reloaded Phineas And Ferb Worldwide Episodes # Walk Like An Egyptian,Part One #Walk Like An Egyptian,Part Two #Super Happy Crazy Funtime In Japan #Anything Yukon Do,I Can Do Better #Broadway,Baby! #PFWT Aftermath I #Slap Slap Revolution #Week Of Merge #Can't Help Falling In Love #Truth Or Elimanation #Lost In Africa #PFWT Aftermath II #Awww,Drumheller #The Race To Hawaii #PFWT Aftermath III #Hawaiian Punch Elimanation 1st-Buford 2nd-Perry 3rd-Baljeet 4th-Dr.Doofensmirtz 5th-Candance 6th-Ferb 7th-Phineas 8th-Isabella 9th-Owen 10th-Duncan 11th-Cody Runner Up:Sierra Winner:Alejandro Contestants Phineas Ferb Candace Isabella Dr.Doofenshmirtz Perry Baljeet Buford Alejandro Sierra Duncan Owen Cody Team Amazon Alejandro Sequel As of November 14,2010 a sequel titled Phineas And Ferb Reloaded has been announced. This sequel will come in November 2010.This season will take place at Camp Wawanakwa will 13 new contestants.16 contestants are confirmed for this season.Alejandro,Sierra,and TBA will be returning. This sequel will possibly come out November 14,2010 or the following days after that. OUT Buford(None) Perry(Team Victory) Baljeet(Team Victory) Dr.Doofensmirtz(Team Victory) Candance(Team Amazon) Ferb(Team Chris) Phineas(Team Chris) Isabella(Team Victory) Owen(Team Chris) Duncan(Team Chris) Cody(Team Amazon) Sierra(Team Amazon) Alejandro(Team Amazon) Elimanation Table Blue=Team Amazon Yellow=Team Victory Green=Team Chris White=No Team Non Elimanation Episodes Episodes 6,11,12,and 15 are non elimanation episodes Walk Like An Egyptian,Part One Chris:Welcome to Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Cody:Sweet!Another World Tour! Chris:Contestants,8 new contestants will be joining you.Phineas,Ferb,Candace,Isabella,Dr.Doofensmirtz,Baljeet,Perry,and Buford are the new contestants for this season. Phineas:Hello Everybody.My names Phineas and this is Ferb. Ferb:Hello. Isabella:I can't belive i'm on a World Tour with Phineas! *Sierra jumps on Cody Sierra:I missed you so much Cody!I even got my hair back! Isabella:Hello Sierra. Sierra:Who do you like? Isabella:Phineas. Sierra:I like Cody. Cody:Yep.We're even married. Isabella:You guys are lucky to be married. Sierra:Phineas will eventually fall for you.Just don't give up.I audtioned to be on Total Drama for 3 years. Sierra:Then i made it to Total Drama World Tour!I never gave up.You should do the same thing. Isabella:You're right Sierra. Sierra:Like always. Candace:I'm telling mom when i get home and have One Million Dollars in my hands! Isabella:Seriously Candace?Give it up. Candace:Fine.But i'm still telling mom when i get home. Chris:Contestants,get in the plane! *Every contestant gets in the plane expect Buford. Burford: I quit. Chris:Uh...Why? Buford:Because sierra is a stalker.I don't want her stealing my Mr.Teddy Bear.Goodbye! Chris:Uh....then Buford is out!Everybody get in the plane.We'll be in Egypt and ready to start the next challange. Chris:Who will go home next?What surprises is instored for the cast?Find out next time to see who will go home next on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Walk Like An Egyptian,Part Two Chris:Today's challange is to pick teams.Cody is the Team Captain of Team Amazon,Alejandro is the Team Captain of Team Chris,and Isabella is the Team Captain of Team Victory. Chris:Pick your contestants for your team! Cody:Sierra,Duncan and Owen Alejandro:Phineas,Candance and Ferb Isabella:Darn it!Alejandro took Phineas!Oh well. Isabella:Perry,Baljeet and Dr.Doofensmirtz Chris:Cody,Sierra,Duncan and Owen are known as Team Amazon! Chris:Alejandro,Candance,Phineas and Ferb are known as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!Team Chris for short. Chris:Isabella,Perry,Baljeet and Dr.Doofensmirtz are known as Team Victory! Chris:I'll pick which team wins and which team loses.Team Amazon wins!Team Chris is 2nd and Team Victory loses!You guys will be voting off a contestant tonight.Time to vote! Isabella:Perry. Baljeet:Sorry Perry. Baljeet:Perry. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Perry The Platypus. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Perry. Chris:Time for the ceramony! At The Cereamony........................... Chris:3 barf bags.4 contestants.The barf bags go to.................................................Isabella and Baljeet. Chris:The final barf bag goes to..........................................................Dr.Doofensmirtz!Perry is out! Dr.Doofensmirtz:Hah!You're out Perry The Platypus! Chris:Tune in next time for another dramatic episode on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Super Happy Crazy Funtime In Japan Duncan:Good morning everyone. Everyone:Good morning. Duncan:Ah! Duncan:Another day to kick butt in this game. Owen:Hello Duncan!Nice day today isn't it. Duncan:I guess so. Owen:The reason why i aksed that is because there's an all you can eat pancakes celebration. Duncan:Let's go then!Hurry!By the time i get there the pancakes will be gone. Owen:You're right.Let's go my padawan! Owen:Hop on top on my back. Duncan:Uh....Why? Duncan:Why? Owen:I got the Turbo Fart Machine running in the next mintue! Duncan:Ok. Owen:Let us go my padawan! Owen:*Farts to the dining room* Cody:What is that horrible smell? Duncan:Owen's dignity. Owen:Sometimes you have the dogs run. Cody:*chokes on owen's fart* Sierra:I'll save you cody! Sierra:*does the hamlick on cody* Cody:Thank you gwen! Sierra:It's me cody! Cody:Did i just kiss you? Sierra:Yes. Cody:Wanna do it again. Sierra:It would be an honor to do so. Cody:Then what are you wating for?Kiss me! Sierra:*kisses cody* Sierra:Cody. Cody:Sierra. Duncan:All right you guys stop the lovefest. Sierra:The lovefest is 19.99 so back off! Dr.Doofensmirtz:Man i will never understand the concept on good love. Buford:Ain't that the truth! Chris:Why are you still here. Buford:I traveled by plane.Thanks perry! Perry:*chatters* Chris:You can be my new intern. Burford:How much an hour? Chris:10 Dollars. Buford:20 Dollars. Chris:40 Dollars. Buford:50 Dollars Chris:100 Dollars. Buford:Deal. Chris:Here just take it! Chris:*hands buford 100 dollars* Buford:Thanks. Chris:Today were going to Japan! Chris:We're here! *In Japan Chris:Today's challange is to jump into a giant bowl of rice 500 feet above it.Team Amazon goes first on your mark......get set..............go! *Team Amazon jumps Chris:I'll give that a 7/10 because Baljeet hit the golden rice. Baljeet:This rice is real gold Chris: YeahWe didn't have enough money for the budget to afford the golden rice.Golden Rice caust's a lot these days. Chris:Baljeet!You're weren't post to jump yet!Team Victory is disqualified! Isabella:I hate you baljeet. Baljeet:Me too. Baljeet:I don't like the way i am.I love the way i am! Dr.Doofensmirtz:What a nusence. Chris:Next is Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot.On your mark................get set.....................go! *Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot jumps Chris:6/10.I still think the whole Baljeet insintint is funny!Drama!Team Amazon Wins!Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really places 2nd and Team Victory loses! Chris:Tonight 1 will be voted off of Team Victory.Time to vote! Isabella:Baljeet. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Baljeet. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Baljeet. Baljeet:Isabella because she hates me. Chris:Time for the ceramony! At The Cereamony............................ Chris:2 Barf bags.3 contestants.The barf bags go to........................ Isabella Chris:The final barf bag goes to..............................................Dr.Doofensmirtz!Baljeet is out! Chris:10 contestants remain.Who will go home next?What more is instored for the cast?Find out next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Anything Yukon Do,I Can Do Better Duncan:Good morning everyone. Everyone:Good morning. Everybody:Good morning. Duncan:Ah!Another day to kick butt!But the best thing is another day to kick butt! Owen:Hello Duncan! Duncan:Hello Owen. Sierra:Wake up Cody. Cody:Man i had a terrible dream that i loved sierra for 2 episodes. Sierra:It's all a dream come true huh cody? Cody:You mean i kissed you for 2 whole episodes? Sierra:Yes my love. Cody:*throws up* Sierra:I got Cody vomit on my face!Sweet! Cody(CONF):Man that girl is messed up. Alejandro(CONF):3 episodes have passed.I better make a move before i go home. Alejandro(CONF):This time i'm aiming at Dr.Doofensmirtz. Alejandro:Hello Dr.Doofensmirtz. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Oh it's Alejandro from Lady Gaga! Alejandro:Do you ever feel that you're more powerful than anyone? Dr.Doofensmirtz:Yes. Alejandro:Then don't do the challange today.A surprise will come at the ceramony. Dr.Doofenmsmirtz:Well i suppose i can if it's a surprise because i like surprises. Alejandro:Good.So go to sleep.You deserve it. Dr.Doofensmirtz:You're right!Hey Chris!I'm going to sleep. Chris:Ok. Isabella:We're so gonna lose the challange this week. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Tell me about it.I'm going to sleep.See you later Isabella. Isabella:And i'll see you falling down the Drop Of Shame tonight. Chris:Today's challange is to stay in the frozen ice for 5 hours while i'm in my hot tub with Hot Chocolate. Chris:The winning team gets Hot Chocolate!The losing team get's Coca-Cola. Duncan:That's cool. Chris:But it's frozen. Duncan:Ok.Dude you are messed up. Chris:Thanks!Time to start the challange! Chris:On your mark.................get set.............................go! 5 Hours Later.................................. *Team Amazon is warm because of Alejandro,Team Chris is hot because of Owen,and Team Victory is frozen. Chris:Team Amazon wins!Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot places 2nd,and Team Victory loses! Dr.Doofensmirtz:All right i'm awake.What did i miss. *Isabella look's at him mad Isabella:Heinz Doofensmirtz get over here! Dr.Doofensmirtz:All right i'm coming. Isabella:What gives you the nerve to go to sleep. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Alejandro told me too. Alejandro:I swear Senortia that i will never do that to you. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Liar!Now what kind of guy are you? Alejandro:A devious backstabbing i mean a great trusting and honest person. Chris:Time to vote! Isabella:Dr.Doofensmirtz. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Isabella. Chris:Time for the ceramony! At The Cereamony.......................... Chris:Dr.Doofensmirtz and Isabella off course had a tie in votes. Chris:Since Dr.Doofensmirtz didn't do the challange he's out! Dr.Doofensmirtz:What!Now that's not fair.I was tricked by Alejandro! Chris:Well deal with it.You're out you lost.See ya later! Alejandro(CONF):1 person down,8 more to go. Chris:Look's like Alejandro is a reality hosts dream and everybody's nightmare heh heh. Chris:Who will go home next?What surprises are instored for the cast next? Chris:Find out next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Broadway,Baby! ﻿ Chris:Welcome to week 5 of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Duncan:Whatever Owen:Sweet Sierra:Hello Cody. Cody:Hey Sierra Isabella:I can't belive i'm the only one left on my team! Alejandro:I do too feel sorry for you senortia. Isabella:I'm so going home this week. Alejandro:Don't worry Isabella. Alejandro:With a little hard work and effort i'm sure you'll make it far in the game. Isabella:Thanks Alejandro. Alejandro:Don't mention it. Candance:I miss my jermey wermey. Phineas:Really Candance?For Real? Ferb:Actually he's right. Candance:You boys will never know the concept of growing up. Chris:Today we're going to New York City! 3 Hours Later..................... Chris:We're here! At New York City.................. Chris:Today's challange is to climb the statue of librety. Chris:Time to start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! Alejandro:Here's a picture of jeremy. Candance:Thank you.I don't care about the challange now. Candance:Forget Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Alejandro:You are too evil chris! Chris:Thank you!I appriceate the compliment!Thank You So Much Alejandro! Isabella:Ok.This guy is messed up. Chris:You talking to me Isabella? Isabella:No chris. Chris:Good!For a second there i was gonna cut your rope! Isabella:Well i guess i'm fixing to win anyway. Cody:Come on Sierra hurry up! Sierra:I'm just looking at america's freedom statue. Cody:Oh come on! Sierra:Fine i'm going! *Isabella makes it to the top Chris:Team Victory wins!Team Chris places 2nd and Team Amazon loses! Chris:Team Amazon will loose 1 player tonight! Chris:Team Amazon it's time to vote! Cody:Candance.She lost the challange for us. Sierra:Candance:I could've lost Cody because of her.I so vote Candance. Alejandro:Candance.Candance you're out! Candance:Alejandro.He gave me the picture of jeremy which made us loose the challange. Chris:Time for the ceramony! At The Ceramony................ Chris:3 barf bags.4 contestants.The barf bags go to........... Alejandro Cody Sierra Chris:Candance you're out! Candance:Alejandro tricked me like he did to Dr.Doofensmirtz. Alejandro:I simply don't know what she's talking about. Chris:Candance you're out! Chris:Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! PFWT Aftermath I ﻿Chris:Welcome to the first aftermath! Chris:In aftermaths i will just say the elimanation order so far. Chris:The elimanation so far is this. 1st-Buford 2nd-Perry 3rd-Baljeet 4th-Dr.Doofensmirtz 5th-Candance Chris:Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Slap Slap Revolution ﻿Chris:Welcome to Week 4 of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Duncan:Whatever. Owen:This is awesome!Woo hoo! Isabella:Well atleast i'm here. Alejandro(CONF):Final 8 huh?Cool!Next is Ferb! Alejandro:Hello Ferb Chester Arthur Albert Fletcher V. Ferb:Hello Alejandro. Alejandro:Ferb here's a gift. Ferb:I've dreamed of having The Ulitmate Golden Chess Board!Thank You Alejandro! Alejandro:Don't mention it. Chris:We are now in The German Alps! At The German Alps.............................................. Chris:This week's challange is to eat as much Raw Meat as you can without throwing up! Chris:On your mark!Get Set!Go! *Alejandro starts eating *Isabella starts eating *Ferb starts eating Alejandro:Ferb here's an eating pill!It will help you right now. Ferb:Thanks. Alejandro:Done! Chris:Team Amazon wins! Isabella:Done! Chris:Team Victory places 2nd! Ferb:*Vomits* Chris:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot loses!Time to vote! Owen:Sorry to Say this but Ferb. Owen:Ferb. Ferb:Owen Phineas:Ferb. Duncan:Ferb. Chris:Time for the ceramony! At The Ceramony................ Chris:3 barf bags.4 contestants.The barf bags go to................. Owen Duncan Phineas Chris:Ferb is out! Alejandro:2 down.6 more to go. Chris:Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Week Of Merge ﻿Chris:Welcome to Week 8 of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Duncan:Whatever. Chris:This week is the merge! Isabella:Oh my gosh i made it to the merge! Phineas:Sweet! Owen:This is awesome!Woo hoo! Cody:That's the second time you said that already. Owen:But this is still awesome!Woo hoo! Cody:Thrice. Sierra:Which means 3 times. Chris:This week we're just voting.Time to vote! Duncan:Phineas. Owen:Phineas. Alejandro:Owen. Cody:Owen. Sierra:Phineas Isabella:Sierra. Phineas:Cody. Phineas:I'm so gonna make it tonight. Phineas:I'm so gonna make it. Chris:Time for the ceramony! At The Ceremony..................... Chris:6 barf bags.7 contestants.The barf bags go to these contestants. Alejandro Sierra Cody Duncan Owen Isabella Chris:Phineas Is Out!Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Can't Help Falling In Love Chris:Welcome to Week 9 of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Duncan:Final 6 time baby! Isabella:I can't belive i survived this long!You were Right Alejandro!Thanks! Alejandro:Don't mention it. Owen:This is the farthest i got since Season 3! Cody:Again i can't belive i made it this far into the game! Sierra:Me too Cody! Cody:Ok................Great! Sierra:I wonder why Isabella is sad.Isabella? Isabella:What do you what? Sierra:Why are you crying? Isabella:Because i miss Phineas. Chris:This time were going to Paris! Isabella:Are you serious? Chris:Oh i am serious. In Paris........................................... Chris:Today's challange is to bungee down the eiffel tower!On your mark!Get set!Go! Isabella:I'll go over here. Song #1-In The City Of Love Isabella''Nightmares.Dreams.Hope.Phineas.'' I lost what i've been going for to reach to him My dream was crushed Why does it have to be this way Why did he go away?Right before we landed In The City Of Love In The City Of Love I lost what i've going for to love My love is gone Isabella:You know what?I quit! Chris:Then the challange is over!Since Alejandro was in the lead he wins immunity in The Final 5! Alejandro:Yes! Chris:The Final 5!Who will make it to the final 4? Chris:Find out next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Truth Or Elimanation ﻿Chris:Welcome to Week 10 of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Alejandro:Final 5!I knew i'd make it this far. Owen:Final 5 baby!Woo hoo! Cody:I can't belive i made it this far. Sierra:Me too Cody. Duncan:I hope i don't get elimanated in the Final 5 again like this time. Chris:You guys are staying in the plane!This week is a game i like to call Truth Or Elimanation! Alejandro:So what's it about? Chris:You have to tell the truth or you'll be elimanated.Alejandro has immunity. Alejandro:How will you know we are lying. Chris:The Truth Or Lie 3000!It detects if you're lying or not. Chris:If you lie you'll be elimanated and you'll be taking the Drop Of Shame! Chris:It's time for the challange!On your mark!Get set!Go! Chris:This one goes to Cody!Do you like Candy? Cody:Yes! Truth Or Lie 300:Status and answer is................Truth! Cody:Yes! Chris:Cody is going to The Final 4! Chris:This one goes to Alejandro!How old are you? Alejandro:18. Truth Or Lie 3000:Status and Answer is.............Truth! Chris:Alejandro is going to The Final 4! Alejandro:Final 4 here we come! Chris:Next is Owen.Have you ever made out with Izzy in Total Drama Island? Owen:I guess Not. Truth Or Lie 3000:Status and answer is..........Lie! Chris:Owen is Out! Owen:Aww man! Chris:This one goes to Sierra!Do you like Cody? Sierra:Didn't you record all the past episodes of Total Drama World Tour?Yes! Truth Or Lie 3000:Status and answer is.............Truth! Chris:Sierra is going to The Final 4! Sierra:Thank you Chris! Chris:Last but not least Duncan!Have you ever cheated on Courtney Duncan(CONF):If courtney hears Yes she'll sue me for bringing it up again.Goodbye Duncan that's for sure. Duncan:Yes. Truth Or Lie 3000:Status and answer is..............Truth! Chris:Owen is Out! Chris:The Final 4!Tune in next time to see who will go to The Final 3 on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Lost In Africa Chris:Welcome To Week 11 Of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Chris:For the rest of the season there will be singing challanges.2 Songs Each Episode. Duncan:Are you serious? Chris:Oh i'm serious. Cody:It's so hard to compete without Owen. Sierra:Owen showen let's get going. Cody:You're right.I haven't eaten in 2 days. Alejandro(CONF):The Final 4!In order for me to advance to The Final 3 i'm heading for Duncan! Alejandro:Hello Duncan. Duncan:What do you want Alejandro? Alejandro:Do you want to win? Duncan:Sure.Another Million Dollars would sound great. Alejandro:Here's a trick i like to call Check And Mate. Duncan:What's that? Alejandro:Obviously Cheating. Duncan:You mean you've been tricking contestants? Alejandro:No.I just made up Check And Mate right now. Duncan:Ok.So i trick anybody i want to accept you? Alejandro:Um........Yes!You catch up so fast. Duncan:Cool. Cody:Did you just hear him Sierra? Sierra:Yes.Duncan And Alejandro have formed an alliance. Cody:I hope i advance to The Final 2 sooner or later. Sierra:With me too! Cody:Let's from an alliance.If this alliance works out we'll defenitly make it to The Final 2. Sierra:Agreed. *Cody and Sierra shake hands Chris:This week we're going To Africa! 3 Hours Later................................... Chris:We're here! In Africa........................................... Chris:Today's challange is to find a Lion with the word Total Drama branded in it's fur. Chris:The contestant the finds that lion and takes a picture of it wins a free pass to The Final 3! Chris:On your mark!Get Set!Go! 3 Hours Later............................ Cody:3 Hours and i haven't found a lion with Total Drama branded into it! Sierra:Yes.No sign of it. Alejandro:There it is! *Takes Photo of Lion Duncan:What!? Cody:All of our camera's broke! Chris:Yep!Alejandro wins a free pass to The Final 3! Alejandro:Yes! Cody:As if i can ever win! Duncan:Whatever. Sierra:I am so voting you off Duncan tonight! Cody:You've already won a season so i have no choice. Chris:Acutally this week is a Reward Challange!Still Alejandro has a free pass to The Final 3. Alejandro:Yes! Chris:The Final 4!Only 3 will survive. Chris:Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! PFWT Aftermath II Chris:The elimanation order so far is this 1st-Buford 2nd-Perry 3rd-Baljeet 4th-Dr.Doofensmirtz 5th-Candance 6th-Phineas 7th-Ferb 8th-Isabella 9th-Owen Chris:Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Awww,Drumheller Chris:Welcome to Week 13 of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Alejandro:I got no worry because i obviously know i'm going to The Final 3. Chris:That's right.But you still have to do the challange. Alejandro:Fine. Chris:That's more like it. Alejandro:Whatever. Cody:The Final 4! Sierra:I can't belive i made it this far. Duncan:Ok. Sierra:What's wrong with you? Duncan:I know i'm going home this week. Sierra:Well Yeah!But that doesn't mean you can give up. Alejandro(CONF):Well i guess this guy is going to The Final 2!This is how it's done! Cody:I can't belive all the 8 new contestants we're elimanated. Duncan:Yeah Sierra but it's just that i still have the Million. Cody:You what!? Sierra:Then why are you still competing? Duncan:To earn another Million Dollars!That's what everybody's been competing for this past season. Sierra:Well Duncan you're on your own. Alejandro:Senor i am dissapointed in you. Cody:Yeah! Duncan:Goodbye Duncan that's for sure. Chris:This week we're going to Canada! 5 Hours Later..................................... Chris:We're here! In Canada........................................... Chris:Today's challange is to sing while hitchhiking up a Mountain. Chris:On your mark!Get Set!Go! Song #2-I'm Gonna Make It Today Alejandro:Feel the beat of the wind Feel the sun shining on your face! Alejandro,Cody,Duncan,Sierra:When your hitchhiking up a mountain! Alejandro:I'm Gonna Make It Today!Just you watch and see! Sierra:Me And Cody are gonna make it we had rough times Cody:Sometimes we didn't,sometimes we did,just you watch and feel the beat! Alejandro,Cody,Sierra,Duncan:I'm Gonna Make It Today!Just you watch and see! *Song fades Alejandro:I'm Gonna Make It Today!Just you watch and see! *Alejandro reaches the top Chris:Alejandro wins! Alejandro:Yes! Chris:The next challange to go back down to the bottom! Duncan:Are you serious! Chris:Yes.Yes i am. Chris:On your mark!Get Set!Go! *Alejandro ties Sierra to a rock Alejandro:Oops!My climbing rope slipped! Sierra:Help! Chris:Musical Number Time! Song #3-The Ugly Truth Sierra:Help me Alejandro! Alejandro:I can't! Sierra:Why can't you help me i can't lose now ooooo ooo! Alejandro:I can't back down oh oh oh this is serious! Sierra:I might like you a little!The Ugly Truth appears! Alejandro:Is that really true?If yes i'll help you!oh oh! Sierra"Cody crushed my heart.The feeling of not being loved Alejandro:I'll do it! *Song ends *Alejandro unties Sierra Sierra:Can you put me down now? Alejandro:Fine. Alejandro:Now come on!Duncan is in the lead. *Alejandro,Sierra,And Cody race the bottom and catches up with Duncan Duncan:Hey losers! *Duncan hits a boulder Duncan:Owwwwwwwww! *Duncan And Cody end in a tie Chris:Today's winners are Alejandro And Sierra!Since Cody and Duncan ended in a tie it's time to vote! Alejandro:Please vote for Duncan,Sierra. Sierra:Sure. Alejandro:Please don't brake this promise Sierra. Sierra:I won't. Alejandro:Good!Now let's get voting. Sierra:Right! Alejandro:Cody. Sierra:Duncan. Cody:Duncan Duncan:Cody. Chris:Time for the ceramony! At The Ceramony................. Chris:The barf bags go to......... Alejandro Sierra Chris:Since Cody And Duncan tied it's time for a tiebraker challange! Duncan:No need for a tiebraker challange.Since i already have a million dollars i quit. Duncan:Hey chris hears payback! *Blows up plane Duncan:Goodbye! *Duncan Dissapears into the woods Chris:Then that concluded this Episode!Alejandro,Cody,and Sierra are going to The Final 3! Chris:The Final 3!Who will go to The Final 2?Find out next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! The Race To Hawaii Chris:Welcome to Week 14 of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Alejandro:The Final 3! Sierra:I've never made it to The Final 3. Cody:Me and Alejandro have i think. Alejandro:There's not much to do now that only 3 are left. Sierra:Something tells me that this is going to be a long episode. Cody:Me too. Alejandro:So chris what toture are you gonna bring to us today. Cody:Yeah! Sierra:I'm bored. Chris:Since the plane is blown up we're heading off to Hawaii! Alejandro:How? Chris:Easy.We're on the coast of Washington,USA.You'll be traveling by Boat or should i say Speed Boat! Alejandro:Say what now. Chris:Here are the speed boats for the challange. Chris:Time to start the challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! *Alejandro,Sierra,And Cody take off Alejandro:1st place!I'm in the lead. Sierra:Not for long! Alejandro:That's it time to tune in up to Turbo Speed. Sierra:If that's how you want it then you'll have it!Turbo Speed activate! Cody:I gotta catch up with the others.Turbo Speed activate! Chris:Right now all 3 contestants are in a tie Chris:We are here in the PFWT Aftermath Set in Hawaii! Buford:It's great to be in Hawaii. Baljeet:Finally we have some screen time! Candance:I wish Jeremy was here. Jeremy:Hi Candance. Candance:Jeremy what are you doing here? Jeremy:I'm here to see you. Candance:You mean you came all the way from Danville to see me? Jeremy:Yeah why not?I've benn cheering you on back home.When you were elimanated i decided to come here. Candance:Awww! Dr.Doofensmirtz:Again i'll never understand the concept on good love. Perry:*Chatters* Phineas:What's that Perry? Perry:*Chatters* Ferb:I think he's trying to say that i'm glad i'm here with you guys. Phineas:Me too Perry.Me too. Owen:We'll 5th Place is good right? Duncan:Sure.But sadly i got elimanated in the Final 4 again. Owen:No sweat bro. Duncan:Thanks. Isabella:Hi Phineas.Whatcha doing? Phineas:Sitting down and watching the race. Isabella:Cool! Chris:The 3 contestants are near the finish line! *Near The Finish Line Chris:The Final 2 Of Phineas And Ferb World Tour is....................... Alejandro Sierra Chris:Cody is out!The Final Two!Alejandro And Sierra! Chris:See who will win One Million Dollars next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! PFWT Aftermath III Chris:The Final Aftermath! Buford:Whatever. Cody:3rd place again!As if i can ever win! Duncan:Well atleast we know who's in The Final Two. Courtney:Which is Alejandro and Sierra.You have to give up 500,000 Dollars for bringing up the whole DxG thing Duncan:Whatever. Courtney:Fine have it your way. Duncan:Thanks. Owen:5th Place Izzy! Izzy:I know!You always make it far in the games. Ezekial:Atleast i have 10,000 Dollars from Season 3,eh. Eva:You what!?Get Him! *Everybody steals the money from Ezekial. Ezekial:Hey!That's not right,word! Tyler:Hi Lindsay. Lindsay:Hey Lawrence. Tyler:Remember me?It's Tyler! Lindsay:Oh.Hi Tyler. Katie:Omg Sadie The Final Aftermath! Sadie:Omg like lol i know! Katie:You know?We have so much in common! Katie And Sadie:Eeeeeeeee! Duncan:Hey tweeteldumb and tweeteldee can you keep the gossip down a little! Katie:Fine! Sadie:Yeah what she said. Leshawna:Leshawna is here! Harold:Leshawna!You here! Leshawna:Yeah i'm here. Chris:Time for the Season Recap!The elimanation so far is this. 1st-Buford 2nd-Perry 3rd-Baljeet 4th-Dr.Doofensmirtz 5th-Candance 6th-Ferb 7th-Phineas 8th-Isabella 9th-Owen 10th-Duncan 11th-Cody Chris:Tune in next time to see who will win One Million on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Hawaiian Punch Chris:Welcome To The Finale Of Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Alejandro:The Final Two! Sierra:I'll win this for you Cody! Alejandro:As if. Sierra:I wonder what chris will throw at us Today. Cody:Win it for us Sierra! Sierra:I'l' try my best Cody. Cody:Good! Owen:The Finale is always Dramatic these days. Lindsay:I know right? Owen:Right. Izzy:Ok that's enough.Back off Lindsay. Owen:What was that for? Izzy:You lost.Well i'm sorry. Owen:That's ok. Chris:One Million Dollars! Chris:The Final Challange is a race up Hawaii's biggest Valcano! Chris:On your mark!Get Set!Go! 10 Mintues Later................. Chris:Musical Number Time! Song #4-This Is How We Will End It Alejandro:So it comes down to this Sierra:The Finale Of Phineas And Ferb World Tour Alejandro:Only one of us can survive Sierra:But there's one last battle now Alejandro:This Is How We Will End It Sierra:This game we had played Alejandro:This Is How We Will End It Sierra:The Great Ending Alejandro:I'm almost to the top of the valcano here i come One Million Dollars! End Of Song Chris:The Winner Of Phineas And Ferb World Tour Is......................Alejandro! Alejandro:Yes! Sierra:Well Atleast 2nd Place is ok! Chris:Tune in next time on Phineas And Ferb World Tour! Phineas And Ferb World Tour Reunion Special Chris:We are here in the Phineas And Ferb World Tour Reunion Special! Alejandro:I have One Million Dollars! Heather:I least i have well i only have 10,000 Dollars left. Cody:You did good Sierra.You did good. Sierra:Thanks. Duncan:I have 100,000 Dollars left. Duncan:I'm gonna open my new game show Duncan Drama Island! Cody:I guess i'll join.What else do i have! Sierra:5 Dollars. Katie:Oh my gosh that is so low.I have 10 Bucks. Sadie:Me too!We have so much in common. Katie And Sadie:Eeeeeee! Geoff:We are here in the PFWT Aftermath Set in Hawaii! Chris:I have One Final Challange for the Phineas And Ferb World Tour cast! Chris:Each of you 13 contestants have a chance at One Million Dollars! PFWT Cast:We accept the challange! Chris:Each of you will be paired up in Groups of 3.1 group will have 4. Chris:You will compete in a race to Camp Wawanakwa! Alejandro:What if some tie? Chris:Well we'll see how that goes. Chris:Grouping Time! Group 1 Alejandro Sierra Cody Group 2 Phineas Ferb Candance Perry Group 3 Duncan Owen Isabella Group 4 Buford Baljeet Dr.Doofensmirtz Chris:Time to start The Final Challange! Chris:On your mark!Get set!Go! 3 Hours Later...................................... Alejandro:Yes!We're in the lead! Sierra:Maybe we all can win! Cody:I hope So! Baljeet:We are in Last Place! Buford:Don't cry about it.You'll just turn into one of those brou-hahas. Dr.Doofensmirtz:Man i'll never understand the concept on Hate And Despair. Phineas:I can see Group 1! Candance:Can you guys atleast build something to get us to Camp Wawanakwa in time? Phineas:We don't have any tools or anything. Perry:-beep-*Chatters* Ferb:Ok i find that disturbing. Duncan:Hey princess. Isabella:Back off or i'll -beep- slap you! Duncan:Are you a little too young to be cussing. Phineas:Yes.Yes she is. Owen:This is awesome!Woo hoo! Alejandro:There's Camp Wawanakwa! *Everybody catches up Alejandro:It's gonna be a dead end tie! Phineas:That's what i'm thinking about. *Alejandro,Cody,and Sierra cross the finish line. Chris:A 3 way tie huh? Chris:Since all 3 of you tied you'll be competing in Season 4! Everybody:What!? Chris:Yep!Season 4!Along with 13 new contestants! Chris:It's time for the Final Song because it's Summer as of right now! Final Song-Summer Belongs To You Alejandro:We had some good times today and through out this season Cody And Sierra:It's nice to spend sometime with someone you love *Cody And Sierra kiss Candance:I have traveled across the world for One Million Dollars! Candance:But i lost to a certain someone but that's really ok! Candance:Egypt,Japan,The Frozen Yukon,Broadway,Germany,Paris,Africa,Canada,And Hawaii! Candance:Summer Belongs To You! Phineas:I've been trying to get the person that i love so much which is Isabella! Isabella:But now that you love me man i now feel ok! Phineas And Isabella:Looks like this it is where it all comes down to this very end! Everybody:Summer Belongs To You! Everybody:Summer Belongs To You! Everybody:Summer Belongs To You! Everybody:Summer Belongs To You! Everybody:Summer Belongs To Everyone so have some fun.It changes you point of view! Everybody:Summer Belongs To You! End Of Song Mike:You don't even know the half of it. Cody:Here we go again. The End Category:Fanon Works